The Binding Preparation project provides for the timely binding of library materials. NLM binds approximately 27,000 serial volumes, 3,000 monograph volumes and replaces unbound issues with approximately 500 cumulated bound volumes per year. This project consists of retrieving materials from the stacks, collating and preparing instructions for the commercial binder, checking in and performing quality control on the commercial binding, reshelving the bound volumes, and updating NLM files which indicate the binding status of volumes. The project benefits NLM by contributing to the preservation of the unbound materials by promptly identifying and seeing that they are carefully bound which protects them from damage due to wear and prevents the loss of loose issues. Records of bound volumes are created in the process which contributes to an accurate inventory of the Library's collection.